csifandomcom-20200225-history
Turn of the Screws
Turn of the Screws is the twenty-first episode in season four of Synopsis Grissom, Sara and Nick investigate when a roller coaster derails at an amusement park, leaving six people dead. When it turns out there were only five people on the roller coaster, they suspect foul play. Catherine and Warrick investigate the murder of a 13-year old girl. Plot Guests are seen having fun on a roller coaster called "Pharaoh's Fever" at an amusement park. Suddenly, one of the roller coaster trains flies off of the track and crashes into the parking lot. That night, Detective Jim Brass, CSIs Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and lab technician Greg Sanders arrive on the scene and find six people dead. Back at the amusement park, Brass interviews the roller coaster attendant, who only remembers five people on the roller coaster. Grissom finds a loose nut from one of the coaster wheels on the ground. The repairman notes that it would have been necessary for all the wheels on the roller coaster train to be loosened. In the reconstruction tent, the CSIs find screws with stripped threads. In autopsy, Dr. Robbins has identified the six victims from the amusement park. One of them, Jim Nevins, was an employee of the park and died 16 hours before the other victims. Sara and Grissom inspect the loading area of the roller coaster, which has easy access to the wheels. Sara finds as unidentified substance next to the track and Grissom notices a detached support beam. Woody continues to insert himself into the investigation and they collect the repairman's pipe wrench. Fibers from a red car are found on Nevins' clothing, semen is found in the roller coaster train, and blood and a pipe wrench are found in Nevins' car. The closing employee of the amusement park, Zack Lawrence, is interviewed at LVPD and reveals that Jim Nevins would take girls on after-hours dates on the roller coaster. The pipe wrench from Nevins' car is matched to the tampered screws, but fingerprints on the pipe wrench and Nevins' car trunk belong to an unidentified person. Photos from the roller coaster's track camera show Nevins and another park employee, Lisa Hunt, enjoying a late night ride on the coaster. The substance from beside the coaster track is doxepin ointment, a prescription for dermatological inflammations. Lisa has a prescription for doxepin, and let her math tutor, Zack Lawrence, borrow some. Sara lifts prints from the carousel Zack works on at the park, and matches them to the prints on the pipe wrench and trunk. In interrogation, Zack says that he loosened the coaster wheels to punish Lisa for lying to him about her date with Jim. The coaster didn't derail, so he killed Jim after the date. However, he didn't think to tighten the coaster wheels afterwards. Later, Grissom speaks with Woody to let him know he wasn't responsible for the roller coaster accident. Meanwhile, CSIs Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown investigate a dead teenage girl found near a bridge. The recent rain has washed away any evidence at the scene. At LVPD, Warrick and Catherine have identified the victim as Tessa Press and speak with her mother. During Tessa's autopsy, soil is discovered inside her neck wound. Tessa was last seen at a gas station, and the security footage there shows her talking to a school friend. An interview with him reveals that Tessa was picked up from the gas station in a truck. The trace soil is identified as wild animal feces used to repel deer, and is used by a landscaping company in Las Vegas that was hired recently by Tessa's mother, Raina. When Warrick and Catherine arrive at Raina's house, they find that Raina has been dating an employee of the landscaping company. Warrick finds a shovel with blood on it in the back of his truck. Fingerprints on the shovel belong to Raina Press, and blood is found in the backseat of her car. When confronted with the evidence, Raina readily admits that she killed her daughter because she was jealous of Tessa being picked up after school by Raina's boyfriend. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * James Patrick Stuart as Attorney Adam Matthews * Terry Bozeman as Attorney Brad Lewis * Palmer Davis as Attorney Margaret Finn * Ron Dean as Woody * J. Barton as Zack Lawrence * Kate Vernon as Raina Press * Alexandra Breckenridge as Lisa 'Cleopatra' Hunt * Daveigh Chase as Tessa Press * Brad Hawkins as Justin Mack * Adam Hendershott as Henry Capana * Stacy Barnhisel as Family Mom * Marc Musso as Joey, Family Son * Melina Bielefelt as Henry's Mother * J.B. Ghuman Jr. as Marc Anthony * Haley Ramm as Emily, Family Daughter * Daniel Spanton as Family Dad Episode Title *"Turn of the Screws" is a play on the name of a horror novella mentioned in the episode, "The Turn of the Screw" by Henry James Quotes Trivia *Alexandra Breckenridge also played Sophie on NBC's "This is Us". *Ron Dean also played Andy's father in the film, "The Breakfast Club". See Also 421 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes